


Critmas Exchange

by PresAlex



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 01:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17193698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PresAlex/pseuds/PresAlex





	Critmas Exchange

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BipittyBop](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BipittyBop/gifts).



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/167091016@N06/45771526454/in/dateposted-public/)


End file.
